


How To Auspistise Responsibly

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: 0k Auspisticeship [4]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making pre-emptive moves after the rumours reach the Brutal Domination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Auspistise Responsibly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [0k](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841207) by [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity). 



> ...

==> DERZEI: HEAR ABOUT THE MESSY AUSPISTICESHIP

You aren't sure **what** to make of it when **Girraf** corners **you** in private.

"Hey. So. I'm thinking I've been just too annoying recently, so you need to smack me down before I say _any_ thing wrong for the next few days. Yeah?"

**This** doesn't make **sense.** "Why? The news about the failed auspisticeship will make some people more worried, I suppose -"

He **cuts you off,** wide-eyed. "Shit, you didn't know? The ship it happened on - that's where the pretty kitty went!"

It takes you a moment to **realise** he means **Equius' moirail**. You **frown** at him **reflexively** \- Equius would **not** care for **that** nick-name.

Which **might** be why you **hadn't** heard it **before.** Girraf **draws the line** in the **wrong place** , but he **keeps** to it - and **he doesn't** insult his quadrants' **moirails.**

You think **Nepeta** might **not object** to it, though.

( **If** you tell him that, he'll **use it.**

You **keep silent.** )

"So Blue- uh, Equius, is gonna be really wound tight, and I'm pretty sure us having a nice relaxing screaming fight would be taken the wrong way by _everyone,_ so please will our bestest of all middle-leaves protect us from getting into that situation in the first place?"

Girraf is **surprisingly** good at **puppy-eyes.**

**And** he **_does_** have a **point.**

"Very well."

You hadn't realised how **tense** he was till he **relaxes.** You **both** hear **someone** coming, and it feels almost **choreographed** how **smoothly you** reach to smack his horns **reprimandingly** and **he** ducks to the side. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, I get it, I get it - I'll stay quiet for a day or two!" He backs away, holding a submissive pose till he's out of your reach.

Honestly, **sometimes** this **relationship** feels like **you and Girraf** are **paired middle-leaves** between **Equius** and **the crew's expectations.**

It's **embarrassing** how much **fun** it is. You had **no idea** you were so **kinky.**

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> It... felt necessary?


End file.
